fighting_game_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Extreme: Battle Across Worlds
This article is about an unofficial Smash Bros. game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Super Smash Extreme: Battle Across Worlds is an upcoming Smash Bros. spin-off game made cooperatively by Plasmaster Enterprises and X. In this game, the original cast is replaced with all original characters. This game is also anti-clone. The game is available on the Pyrokin Fuego X console. The game is a console release and will be available through bundle offers with the console upon its release. Playable Characters Unlockable Characters are marked with a *. DLC Characters are under their own section and do not need to be unlocked. Brendan Morgan Dwayne Victoria Aiden Isaac Cassidy Delilah Nuk'draar Belicus Hallbert Mateo Matthias Placeholder Austin Kapowski Lady Snow Fox Blue in Rex209 Cuboy Phil Lokar Scorpio Eagle King Captain Raptor Probe Arashi Tsuki Fenrir Akugama Placeholder Kuro Ame Lawrence Plasmaster Slash Mad Goblin Gabriel DLC Characters Stages Stages on the handheld version of the game will be marked with ^ and stages on the console version will not be marked. Stages that appear on both versions will be marked with ^^. Unlockable stages are marked with a *. Items Assist Trophies Fakeball Fakémon Below is listed all of the Fakémon that appear out of Fakeballs. Next to each one's name is the move they perform upon arriving on the stage. Modes Smash Mode Just good ol' smashing. Stadium Multi-Man Smash Defeat an army of enemies. Target Smash Smash all of the targets! This time around, there are two types of modes you can do when doing co-op. You can both work together to break all of the targets, or you can compete to see who can smash more than the other! Character specific target smash challenges are also available to play. Home-Run Contest Knock the sandbag as far as you can! Combo-Craze Rack up combos against waves of enemies; try to get a higher combo than your opponent in Group Combo-Craze, or try for a new personal best in Solo Combo-Craze! Climb! A final battle in Smash Run mode, it is now available for you to play solo or against a single opponent; try to get as high as you can in the time frame. Classic Mode Fight through different trials by yourself or with a friend! All-Star Mode Fight the entire roster with a limited number of healing items, carrying your damage over to each battle! Special Smash Fight with special rules. Online Battle opponents online! Fight on regular stages in For Fun, Omega form stages in For Glory, or on Alpha form stages in Balance. Also fight in private rooms with friends! Event Mode Play through challenges with special conditions and a set goal. Adventure Mode The game's story mode. Available for co-op up to four players. Dungeon Mode In this mode, players can connect online to form a team of four characters. They then work as a team to traverse the expansive labyrinth, fighting enemies, solving puzzles, and collecting loot. Under this mode is also the Smash Run mode from SSB3DS, available to play. Smash Run now has online functionality, multiple maps to give the mode a fresher experience, new enemies, and an enemy database; this enemy database collects information on an enemy the first time you encounter them in Smash Run, after which the frequency that enemy will appear in your Smash Run play-through can be adjusted. Changes Gameplay Changes *If the attack button is held when doing a back air, the character will turn around after doing the attack. *During online matches, players that need to leave in the middle of a match can simply press Start and then both shoulder buttons; this will replace their character with a computer-controlled AI that will fight as the character for them for the remainder of the match. Once the match ends, the computer-controlled character will drop out, allowing the slot to be filled by a new player. This mechanic was put in to decrease the amount of in-game drop-outs during online matches so that less communication errors occurred. *Random character switch added; works just like the random stage switch, except it enables or disables characters from being picked with the random selection. Aesthetic Changes *Upon getting a K.O., every character will say something as a little pat on the back for getting a K.O. The player can still move and attack while the little celebration takes place, and every celebration is kept brief. *There are three victory animations that will occur when the character won by two or more points/stocks. If the character won by one or two points/stocks, the victory animation will be different; this is known as a near-loss victory animation, and every character has one. See Victory Animation #4 on a character's page to see how it goes. Mechanics Trivia Category:Games